Love at First Sight?
by askenandore92
Summary: Claire is different, not afraid to stand up for her self. done being pushed around by Massie.. will she land Cam as her guy? read the story to find out.
1. intros

Chapter 1: intros.

MASSIE: Claire's sister. Way more girlier. very controlling. Tries to control Claire, by always telling her what to wear, if she is around her. She tries to get noticed by CAM FISHER, so she tries to control her friends. Including her best friend/sister. She hears that Cam is into a girl that isn't her, will she tear her to shreds? Will she still do that if she realizes that the girl is her sister?

CLAIRE: Massie's sister. She doesn't like it when Massie tries to dress her in clothes that aren't her, but she always decides against her. She's not all up to date like Massie is on all the clothes brands or what ever they are. She is very good at Art and Soccer. She and Massie attend BOCD. She notices that Massie is always trying to control her in front of a one green eyed one blue eyed mystery guy. She get very annoyed by Massie always telling her what to do. She gets teased by Alicia Rivera. Will she have the attitude to stand up for herself? Will she get the guy Massie is crushing on? Will Massie find out that she likes him?


	2. First day part 1

_**I know that Claire is a little out of control.**_

Chapter 2: First Day

Claire has a problem getting up in the morning. So Massie is the one who has to get her up in the morning by putting Claire's headphones in her ears and playing her ipod with the volume all the way up. When Claire wakes up She is wide-eyed and screams, "I'm going to kill you Massie!?!?!" Claire chases Massie around the house.

Claire got into the shower. When she gets out, she notices a pair of Massie's Clothes on her bed. She sighs and goes to her closet and picks out a pair of pure black skinny jeans, and purple t shirt, a black long sleeved fishnet with holes for fingers black on black converse. The she continues with putting her make up on and walks downstairs.

Massie Gasps, "what happened to the clothes I put on your bed?"

"I threw them on your bed, and I decided against them, and you Know they aren't me." Claire said. "I'm going to walk to my school, see ya." Claire starts walking then realizes she forgot her soccer stuff. So she runs to the shed and gets her stuff. She has her soccer ball by her feet and starts to dribble the ball between her feet. And jogs with it. She had her headphones from her ipod in her ears blasting music.

Once she gets to BOCD she picks up her soccer ball and walks through the doors. She notices everybody staring at her when she walked in the doors. She said, "what are you all staring at? Haven't any of you ever seen a goth? Geez its not a crime." Claire said.

"that's what you think" a dark haired person mutters. Everyone heard her and laughed.

Claire heard what she said and got in her face and said, " do you got something to say?"

"Yes I do." she pauses, " no one wants you here, especially me.. So why don't you go scare a trailer park with your goth looking self?" she said bitchy.

"you know I would so can I borrow you mask? I'm sure it will scare the shit out of everyone there.." everyone laughed. " I may be goth, but there is more behind that. Ok? So if I were you I'd back off. Besides you should be the last one to talk about no one wanting me here. I'm pretty sure half of the people in this room probably hate your guts. But guess what, you can mess with anyone in this room, but me. Ok?"

"trust me I'm the last person you want to mess with." Alicia said.

"Actually you will be the first person.. I didn't catch your name what is it?"

"I will make your life a living hell for you if you continue talking and not leaving. And my name is Alicia Rivera"

"Then bring it on I can go on all day"

"We'll see about that." Alicia mumbles. And walks away.

Claire walks to the school office and she gets her schedule. It says:

Claire Block: locker number 415 Locker combination 14-21-15

Hour 1: homeroom Room 401

Hour 2: AP English Room 302

Hour 3: Biology Room 101

Hour 4: Geometry Room 213

Hour 5: Gym Gym

Hour 6: Art Room 314

"Hmm.. AP English that's seriously not a shock. But Geometry a huge shock. Considering I suck a math. But oh well." Claire thinks.

She searches for her locker and she finally finds it and someone is sitting right in front of it. She walks over and just stands. Then the guy with shaggy blonde hair stands up and walks over to her and touches her butt.. And Claire grabs his junk and says, "touch me again and see if I don't kick there next time."

She shaggy blonde steps back to where he was and says, "Did you just want to come over here just to see if I'd go out with you, but sorry to say this, its kind of pathetic to think I'd go out with a Goth chick like you." everyone around him laughed. Except for Cam.

"you seriously want to talk? Well pathetic is lets say a guy tries to flirt with a girl but is going nowhere with it. And the girl is getting pissed off because the guy is in front of her locker." now everyone was laughing except Derrick.

"HI, I'm Derrick and this is cam and this is Josh." said Derrick pointing at each of them."

"and I care who you are because?" said Claire stating the obvious.

"because we are going to be going to be dating." Derrick..

"hmm.. I thought you just said that you would never go out with a goth chick? And to tell you the truth I wouldn't go out with you even if pigs could fly." and everyone laughed except Derrick, again.

**_Second part will be up soon don't know when yet. Please review.._**


End file.
